


Making Your Mind Up

by Sapphy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Wolverine (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Bisexual Awareness Week, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small celebration of canonically bisexual characters, to celebrate Bisexual Awareness Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeanette and Thomas Blake (Secret Six)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to that horrible belief that bi people need to choose. Also an attempt to get [the UK's 1981 Eurovision entry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4-lKMGII_k) stuck in as many heads as possible.
> 
> (In the context of this fic the lyric "don't let you indecision take you from behind" becomes kinda hilarious).
> 
> All fics focus on canon bisexual characters, but not all relationships depicted are canonical.
> 
> Each fic depicts a snippet of how the characters spend the Bi Day of Visibility. Some of them know it's happening, some don't, some don't care. All of the are bi.

When they had fallen asleep, Jeanette and Floyd had been alone in the bed, but she wakes to find Thomas sprawled out between them, quite naked and deeply asleep.

She has no idea when he had arrived, but she’s used by now to his wandering, and his habit of turning up unexpectedly, so she just tugs some of the blanket out of his grasp and uses his warmth to take the chill from her cold toes.

He makes a small discontented noise at the contact, and rolls closer to Floyd, burying his head in Floyd’s ample chest hair.

Floyd wakes instantly, his hand reaching for the gun he keeps under his pillow (as well as the ones under the bed, in the closet, in his bedside table, and in the medicine cabinet) before he sees who it is. He relaxes, turn a little towards Thomas and wrapping an arm around him before he resumes snoring.

Jeanette rolls over, still sleeping but content for the moment just to watch them, these strange violent men she seems to have collected.

She hadn’t expected to find them. Truth be told, she’d rather been expecting to end up in Scandal’s bed. They usually did, one way or another, ever since they’d been huddling for warmth in the gulag.

But Scandal had been too busy being heartbroken to want to reconnect with an old friend, and Floyd had smelled of death, clean and unemotional, so unlike her own messy past. And she’d like him at once, and liked him even more when she noticed the way he watched Thomas.

Thomas had grown on her over time. He wasn’t a killer in the same way as Floyd, for all that he took life without compunction. He was a hunter, killing for need rather than want. It gave him a different scent, subtler and easy to miss, but no less alluring.

Together they were glorious, barely contained machismo and misdirected masochism and a deep and passionate love for one another that they would never admit to unless one of them were dying. They were adorable, and she wanted to keep them forever.

That couldn’t happen. She’d learnt the true length of forever, the feeling of a thousand million endless nights stretching out ahead of you. But forever could wait, because right now she had her boys, and her best friend was sleeping peacefully down the hall in the arms of a beautiful woman, and Jeanette was content.


	2. Harley Quinn and Selina Kyle

“I wish the flag was different,” Harley says morosely, looking round her at the decorations.

“Hmm?” Ivy made a vague interested noise, not looking up from her book.

“I mean, did it have to be so… pink? I don’t mind the blue, blue’s okay. Bit pale, but not bad. But pink?”

“Not everything can be red and black, dear,” Ivy said, glancing over at her friend. “Think how boring it would get.”

“But think how easy it would be to find clothes!” Harley says. “And think how much better my ‘I’m high and I’m bi’ party would look.”

“I really don’t think that’s the best name for it.”

“Well I’m gay and I’m okay was taken, and I’m here and I’m queer is a little vague. I couldn’t think of anything else to call it!”

Ivy smiled, amused.

“Hey,” Harley asked after a minute, “You really think Selina’s going to come?”

“Of course. She said she would, didn’t she?”

“Well yeah…” Harley didn’t sound very convinced. “But she’s real busy I hear, and we were never that close, and it’s a long way to travel.”

“Not that far. If Selina said she’d be here, she’ll be here. And you’ll enjoy that, won’t you? A reunion of Gotham’s leading ladies?”

“Yeah,” Harley said, sounding bright and more sure of her answers. “Red n Black n RednBlack all back in one place.” She looked round the room. “We’re really going to clash. Should waited for the Ace day of visibility instead.”


	3. John Constantine

The postman looked astonished when his insistent knocking was answered by a slender unshaven Englishman wearing a black satin nightgown, but he was a professional, so he kept his eyes firmly above the man’s collarbones and handed over the parcel without even bothering to check the signature. Someone had signed for it, that was all that mattered.

“Who is it?” Zatanna called sleepily from the bedroom.

“Postman,” John called back, tucking the parcel under one arm so he could pick up the cup of coffee he’d had to abandon to answer the door. “Parcel for you.”

“Bring it in here then,” Zatanna insisted. “And bring me some coffee.”

“How many bloody hands d’you think I’ve got,” John asks. “You can wait till I’ve finished my fag, or you can have coffee, you can’t have both.”

“Oh just bring me the parcel then. And don’t drop ash on the carpet.”

“Yes ma’am,” John replies sarcastically, but he does as he’s told, trailing smoke into the bedroom to drop the parcel onto her stomach, like a cat bringing home a mouse. “What is it?”

“Won’t know till I open it,” she says, sitting up a little against the pillows and opening first one then the other groggy eye. “Are you wearing my nightie?”

John shrugs. “Was the only thing I could find in a hurry. Didn’t think he postie would be cooperative if I opened the door in the buff.”

“Suits you,” she says, and despite the grin she gets in response, she isn’t joking. It’s cut for her curves, so it gapes at the front, showing the dusky pink of his nipples. The narrow cut emphasises the trimness of his waist (he’s not so skinny as he was once, but he still things cigarettes are an acceptable substitute for food). His leg hair ruins the effect somewhat, and he imagines what it would look like if he were shaved all over. The image is… compelling. “Have you ever thought of shaving your legs?”

“Half the time I forget to shave my face love, what do you think?” he asks, grinning. No bluster, or protestations of masculinity at the idea, just a mild interest in his smiling face. “You gonna find me lace knickers and a pair of stockings as well?”

“Yes,” she says, a little more forcefully than she had intended. “ _Definitely._ ”

He grins at her, warm and affectionate and smug with the knowledge of his own attractiveness. “At least open the parcel first. And maybe have some breakfast. And then we’ll see.”


	4. Daken Akihiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Daken specifically mentions that he is intending to use his powers to convince something who does not want to have sex with him, to have sex with him. Pretty sure he doesn't see that as rape, because he has really really screwed up ideas about consent, but it would be, and he mentions it, so consider yourselves warned.
> 
> When I said I was celebrating canonically bi characters, I didn't specify just the unproblematic ones.

The club was almost unbearably loud, and it took him a moment to adjust. He was out of the habit, and he’d forgotten quite how painful the initial shock of it could be, the noise scraping like craws over his sensitive hearing, and the pungent scent of two hundred humans sweating and fucking and drinking making him want to reel back in shock.  
He shakes it off. He used to like clubs. He almost certainly still does. He just needs to readjust.

There’s a certain smugness to be got simply from being able to endure such a place. He knows Laura or his father would have walked away the moment the sensory assault first hit them. Even Romulus… But he doesn’t want to think of Romulus. He wants to dance, and watch the humans around him grow out of control as his pheromones send their libidos into overdrive, and then he wants to fuck someone who isn’t the least attracted to him, just because he can. A straight man, or a gay woman, or maybe he’ll find someone who doesn’t like sex at all, show them what the fuss is all about.

He wants to feel like himself again, and this is the way he does that. For Victor that would be killing something furry. For Logan it had been spending time in the wilderness. He didn’t know yet what Laura did, but there would be something, something that brought her into contact with the animal inside.

The thing Logan had never understood was that, for all the superficial similarities between them, Daken was a very different kind of animal. This was his wilderness, and these young beautiful people were his natural prey.

He steps out onto the dance floor, allowed the sea of humanity to move around him, jostling and shoving him as though he wasn’t there. He allowed himself to feel the music more than hear it, pushing the pain from his ears aside to be replaced by the reverberation of the bass in his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of spilled bear and sticky sweet cocktails and fresh sweat and expensive perfume, and over is all the thick fog of arousal.

He is an animal of infinitely more complexity and darkness than Logan and his ilk, and the whole world his hunting ground. But for tonight, he will be satisfied with this small sample. Tomorrow, who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a thing of beauty and a joy forever.
> 
> If you want a ficlet of your own, you can drop by [here](http://sapphywatchesyousleep.tumblr.com/) and prompt me. I'll be taking any prompts for canon bi characters this week.


End file.
